Rencana
by Zeesuke23
Summary: Untuk masalah berlibur Natalia memilih Moskow sedangkan Lukas memilih Oslo, hanya masalah rencana berlibur./kapal NorBela/


_Disclaimer:_

 _Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _Rencana © Zee_

.

 _Rate : T._

 _._

 _Warning : OOC , AU , Typos , maybe bahasa yang tidak baku , Human Name !, alur yang mungkin juga kecepeten, dll . tapi aku berharap aja semoga kalian suka sama ceritaku kali ini heheheh… ^_^_

 _._

 _Chara:_

 _Belarus : Natalia Arlovskaya_

 _Norway : Lukas Bondevik_

 _._

 _._

 _Summary : Untuk masalah berlibur Natalia memilih Moskow sedangkan Lukas memilih Oslo, hanya masalah rencana berlibur._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Duduk dan terdiam untuk beberapa saat, tiada percakapan diantara mereka, sunyi tentu saja. Kopi itu telah tandas. Beberapa saat yang lalu , dan juga tehnya. Natalia hanya diam , ia seolah enggan untuk memulai percakapan. Ampas kopi bahkan jauh lebih menarik dari pada percakapan pagi ini. Lukas tetap dengan koran paginya, bacaannya masih banyak. Bunyi tetes air diluar terdengar, semakin lama semakin deras. Bebas, tentu saja, itu hujan. Jengah dengan kesunyian , salah satu diantara mereka harus memulai percakapan. Tapi apa, tiada satu pun yang mau. Keras kepala , memang. Helaan nafas ringan , Natalia mulai bosan dengan semua ini.

"Aku..." Natalia menggantungkan kalimatnya, enggan untuk berbicara .

"Katakan" Lukas meletakkan koran paginya, dan mulai menatap Natalia. Sedangkan Natalia tengah bingung untuk memilih kata, yang tepat tentunya.

"Moskow " cicit Natalia sambil memainkan jari jari telunjukknya. Matanya tengah berkeliling menyusuri ruang makan, enggan untuk menatap mata yang bersangkutan.

"Oslo" ujar pemuda pribumi _Skandinavia_ itu dengan datarnya, Natalia telah menduga jawabannnya, bahwa mungkin saja Lukas tidak akan setuju dengan rencananya, pemuda itu benar benar mencintai Oslo .

"Tapi..." Natalia menyerah, ia tentu tidak akan bisa melawan. Jikalau bisa pun, hanya akan berakhir pertengkaran. Dan tentu saja Natalia tak ingin itu terjadi, hanya untuk saat ini saja.

Lukas hanya diam menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Natalia, sedangkan gadis berambut platina itu tak ingin melajutkan kata. Kata – katanya seolah tengah tertahan dimulut saja, seperti biasanya ia hanya memilih diam.

"Baiklah, terserah" Lukas hanya asal menjawab Oslo , dan sebenarnya pilihannya jatuh pada Kopenhagen bertemu Matthias, ia hanya asal berucap tadi.

"Benarkah ?" Mata Natalia mulai berbinar meskipun tak begitu ia nampakkan, ia begitu senang. Lukas hanya memandang hujan dengan datar. Biarlah hujan membasahi bumi, asalkan bukan air mata yang membasahi pipi Natalia, batin Lukas.

Sepertinya mereka harus berkemas setelah keputusan telah selesai, dan Moskow menjadi pilihan.

"Moskow" Lukas mulai melipat koran paginya , rapi. Dan Natalia hanya menganggukkan kepala ringan , sedikit antusias yang disembunyikan.

"disana pasti seru" cicit Natalia mulai beranjak pergi, menuju kamar mandi.

"Bagaimana ia bisa tahu " gumam Lukas. Sebuah ide tiba - tiba muncul dikepala Lukas dengan seketika. Ia tidak akan membeli tiket penerbangan Oslo – Moskow untuk berlibur, yang akan ia beli adalah tiket Oslo – Kopenhagen . dan tidak akan memberitahu Natalia tentunya, tiket apa yang akan ia beli. Mengerjai Natalia untuk berlibur bersama , tidak akan masalah. Toh di Kopenhagen juga ada Matthias, keluarga Nordiknya. Mungkin mereka bisa menginap dirumah Matthias , sedangkan Matthias mahasiswa yang jarang pulang, ia tidak akan mengisi libur menginap dirumah , mungkin Matthias akan pergi berlibur bersama rekan rekan sok narsisnya , lagi pula ini lumayan bagi lukas ia biasa menghemat pengeluaran , tapi bukan berarti Lukas pelit dan ia tidak perlu menginap dihotel, rencana yang baik bukan, batin Lukas.

Mungkin Lukas lupa , Kopenhagen dengan Matthias sama dengan bencana.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

INI FIC ANEH BANGETTTTT / Terkadang aku merasa bahwa Kapal NorBela itu enak banget(?), manis namun agak dingin. Hehehehe... Yosh..! aku jadi pingin aja gitu meningkatkan asupan kapal NorBela difandom Hetalia, meskipun karyaku tidak seberapa. Namun ini hanya untuk kesenangan saja :'''D

.

.

Zee


End file.
